


Mommy, Can I Come?

by MinaTheGoddessOfKawaii



Series: Mommy Please! [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eating out, F/F, Grinding, Mommy Dom/Sub Baby, Mommy Kink, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaTheGoddessOfKawaii/pseuds/MinaTheGoddessOfKawaii
Summary: Hana goes to her appointment to meet up with Angela Ziegler





	Mommy, Can I Come?

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! I decided to make this series because... Why not?

Hana sat in the hallway outside of the medbay. She knew what would happen once she went to into the room. She was nervous, she shouldn't be though. Hana had gone into the room multiple times, not ever for actual reasons. The only reason was for the odd relationship they had. 

Hana liked Angela since she met her, but it was the first that Hana went into the blonde’s office…. It was Hell for Hana…

“Now Hana” a voice murdered her thoughts.

She looks up to see the blonde. Wide blue eyes looking into her own, “Y-Yes?” Hana says a bit worried. Was Mercy expecting Hana to call her Mommy in the hall? For the whole world to hear? No way.

“Come on Dear,” Angela says, his swaying as she walks into the medbay followed by Hana. It had been awhile since they had a meeting like this. Hana remembers the text messages between her and the Swiss medic clearly. It always started with Hana whining about something.

Hana couldn't stand the way that Angela’s hips would move with each step. She loved the blonde’s thighs, she would love to have them on her face again like how that had been once.

The medbay was cold, it always was. Angela turns to Hana with a small smile, “Strip” She says. The blonde always had her way with words, almost like the catchy song that would get stuck in Hana’s head.

The Korean nods silently and unbuttons her shirt, once her shirt is off she attempts to take off her bra but Angela stops her. “No, don't undo that. Mommy will do that for you later.” Angela says. 

Hana loved it when Angela talked to her like that, the young girl always wanted to be with her Mommy, never to leave her side. And that happened to Angela when Hana joined Overwatch. The blonde knew by the start that Hana missed her parents, so she took their place. This relationship was not only for the sex but also for the family. Angela always mothered the agents of Overwatch but Hana was always her little girl.

Jeans are removed from Hana’s body, her hand reaches for the elastic of her underwear but Angela stops her so she could admire her little girl. Angela loved it when Hana would dress up cute for her. Hana was wearing tight lace panties with a small pink bow on the front, her bra was a light shade of pink with small polka dots on it.

Hana flushes, “Staring isn't nice Mommy…” She says softly with her head dipping down. Angela broke out of the trans after hear her little girl's voice.

“I suppose you're right. And we don't want baby to take off of Mommy’s bad example” Angela the brunette’s head. “Now lay down like a good girl,” Angela says and gestures to the table beside them.

Hana shakes her head, “No Mommy! I want suckies” The one dubbed with ‘little girl’ whines.

Angela shakes her head and tsks, “No baby we are not-”

“Suckies!” The Korean stomps her foot down onto the cool tile. Hana knows what she wants, she liked being a bad girl to her Mommy. Now, Hana yes did want her suckies but she wanted to be spanked more, it always turned her on. Though if she did get spanked, Angela would never let her orgasm.

Angela puts up two fingers, “That's your second warning little girl!” Her ‘Mommy’ voice was coming out. It always scared Hana, 

Hana wanted to test Angela, not make her angry. Come to think of it, Hana had no Idea what Angela had planned. 

“What about this, you can have suckies. And Mommy can play with her baby?” Angela asks the girl who was pouting.

Hana decided this was good enough for them both.

Angela unbuttons her lab coat, nothing underneath it except for Angela herself. Her breast comes out with a bounce, she smiles. Hana comes closer and locks onto one of Angela’s nipples without hesitation or foreplay. “Ah, be gentle with Mommy” Angela warns.

Hana knows this but wanted to please her Mommy, she wanted to cherish her Mommy in love. Which might sound cliche but that's what Hana wanted. Her Mommy did so much for her so why not give back?

The Koreans tongue wraps around one of Angela’s erect nipples earning a moan from the blonde. Hana takes this as a compliment, as usual. 

Angela’s hand rests upon Hana’s head while she sucks like she wished. The blonde loved this, though it might be unhealthy for her, she would be fine with her nanites. She gasps when she feels Hana bite down on her pink nipple, but soon the baby pulls back to switch breasts.

Another season of this goes on for another five minutes until Hana finishes. “I'm done Mommy,” She says nuzzling against Angela’s chest, nipples swollen and hard.

The blonde nods, “Mommy has lots planned for you” She says with a soft smile. Angela had one plan for her baby, and that was for her to eat out. 

Angela pulls down her own panties, almost drenched from Hana’s previous attack. Hana already knows what her Mommy wants, she gets onto her knees and brings her mouth to Angela’s dripping kitty. Hana’s tongue starts to clean Angela’s sappy pussy, she makes her way to find Angela clit with her skillful tongue. She had learned everything from Angela, the blonde taught her how to eat out and finger her Mommy nicely and just how Angela liked it. 

Hana had to resist the urge to bring her own hand down between her thighs to touch herself, she knew her Mommy wouldn't like that though. Her sloshes in and out of Angela, constantly rubbing against her front vaginal wall. Angela was holding Hana in a death grip, Thighs almost blocking out Hana’s hearing while they cover her ears.

The blonde’s thighs grind into Hana’s face, each thrust of Hana’s tongue is aligned with Angela’s thoughts. It was a rhythm, a song, filled with moans and slick noises. Angela’s slowly makes an arch as she orgasms. Angela rides Hana’s face through her orgasms, the aftershocks finally hitting her. 

“G-Good job baby…” Angela pants, her hand stroking Hana’s full head of hair.

Hana sits up to look at her Mommy, “Anything for my Mommy” Hana stands up and sits on Angela's lap, her head pressing against the blonde’s bosom, “Mommy?” Hana asked,

Angela looks down as a response.

“Do I have to go back into my room” Her thighs clenching to hide her dripping kitty. 

Angela nods, “You have to wait till next time,” she says with a smirk.

Hana frowns with a small pout of the lips, “Mommy my kitty aches” She whines.

Angela tsked and looked at Hana, “Go on now and pick up your mess” She points to the clothes on the floor. 

The younger knew the rules, she quickly cleans her mess and gets dressed for Angela. 

“Alright now get along now baby.” Angela cooed to the pouting girl.

“Okay, Mommy…” She frowns and walks back to her room.

To Angela it didn't matter, she had plans with Hana tonight, the Korean just didn't know it.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comment!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
